a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gastric cytoprotection in oral administration of aspirin.
b. Information Disclosure Statement
Takagi et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,466, issued Oct. 26, 1977, show that gastric lesions induced by aspirin or indomethacin are prevented by administration of amino acids, in particular, L-glutamine, L-lysine and L-arginine.
Goldenberg et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,268, issued Apr. 5, 1977, show that bismuth subsalicylate co-administered with aspirin or other antiinflammatory drugs combats gastric ulceration associated with such drugs.
Seifter et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,574, issued Jan. 1, 1985 show the use of the vitamin A or precursor thereof in a method of reducing toxicity and inhibiting ulcerogenesis and bleeding in the stomach of a mammal due to the ingestion of aspirin. This reference also cites a number of other publications pertaining to various means for inhibiting the gastric ulcerogenic effects of aspirin or other antiinflammatory agents, e.g., indomethacin.
3,3'-Thiobis[propanoic acid], as shown in The Merck Index, Tenth Edition, 1983, item 9172, page 1336, is said to be used as an antioxidant for soap products and polymers of ethylene, used in plasticizers and lubricants, and proposed for use in edible fats, oils and other foods.
Leffler in U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,679, issued Dec. 25, 1951, shows the use of thiodipropionic acid, same as 3,3'-thiobis[propanoic acid], as a stabilizing agent for vitamin B.sub.12 in aqueous solution.